My Final Goodbye
by KillerAkuma
Summary: Allen can't take the pain anymore. All of his friends don't trust or like him anymore. Allen just wants all the pain to stop…But will joining the Earl get rid of all the pain? Pairing Poker Pair
1. My Final Goodbye

**_Chapter 1_**

**_My Final Goodbye_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was the host of the fourteenth, and was soon to be executed. I was allowed out of my cell as long as there was someone with me but that someone was Leverrier guard dog, Link.<p>

He followed me everywhere and my friends began to stop trusting me and it hurt more than anything. They would walk away or say 'Just leave me alone. I was never your friend.' or 'just go and die you Noah.'

Each insult broke me but I would not let them see.

I would hide behind a mask that was slowly breaking. I would stay in my room and just have guard outside of it. I would sit on the windowsill and pretend to be looking out of it. But I was actually looking at the fourteenth shadow.

All he did was smile at me and say **"Let me take over and you won't have to deal with the pain anymore."**

As much as I wanted to have all the pain go away I knew I would have to keep walking, just for Mana's sake.

I Will Keep Walking Until I Can No Longer Go On.

As I wandered down to the cafeteria I heard Lenalee and Lavi talking.

"They should just kill him already. There's no point of keeping him around."

"I know, Lenalee, I feel the same."

"He should just DIE."

"I do agree. It would have been better if he died as a child."

With that said I turned and ran back to my room. I slammed the door shut and went back over to sitting at the windowsill. I sat on the sill and looked at the shadow of the fourteenth.

My mask was broken and no longer could I wear it. Those words that I had heard hurt me more than ever, and those who spoke them were my best friends. I began to cry and I curled in to myself.

"I can't take the pain anymore. Please someone get rid of it." I sobbed.

**"Just let me take over, dear nephew, and you will never have to deal with pain again."**

"Really?"

**"Yes, I will make them all pay for what they did to you. Just let go and let me in."**

"Alright. Farewell, Neah." I closed my eyes.

Never will I wake from this never ending dream. I fell in to the comfortable black and disappeared forever. Leaving everything behind and with no regret.

This was my final goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Everyone~<strong>

**I Was Going To Make This An Allen And Neah One-shot But I'm Not Going Too~**

**Please Tell Me What You Think Of It~**

**Please Review~**

**Bye~**


	2. Why Am I Still Here?

**Chapter 2**

**_Why Am I Still Here?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was laying down some where I could feel the wind against my skin. I heard trees rustling from the wind and birds chirping. I opened my eyes to a bright light. To shield some of the light I moved my hand to my eyes, shading them. After my eyes adjusted to the light I sat up and looked around and found myself in a forest.<p>

My first thought was 'what happened? I thought Neah took over me.'

**"I didn't want to get rid of you nephew. So I just started your awakening. I didn't make the Black Order pay for what they did to you, but we can if you join the Earl."**

"I thought you wanted to kill the Earl. So why do you want to join him?"

**"They hurt my dear Nephew. I will KILL anyone that dare hurts my adorable nephew. I forgive the Earl for killing me. By the way your awakening should start any minute. "**

"Ok, Neah."

I was about to get off the ground when my head started to feel like someone was pushing needles into my skull. My body felt like it was on fire and my head started to bleed. I curled in to myself and held my head with my hands. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming but the force I was putting on my lip made it bleed. The blood was running down my face and dripping off my face and onto the ground.

After a while the pain went away as fast as it came. I looked at my hands and saw that they were grey and covered in blood, my blood to be exact.

I got up off the ground and stood on shaky legs. I started to walk but was stop when one of Road's doors appeared in front of me. The door was flung open by none other than Road. She ran towards me preparing to hug me.

"ALLEN~!" she shouted.

She hugged me and I was finding it hard to breath. I tried to say something but I couldn't because of the air was leaving my lungs. I tapped on her shoulder and she let go a little. I fed my air starved lungs and pushed Road back a bit to look at her.

"Why are you here Road?"

"I'm here to get you silly." Road giggled. "I'm taking you with me to see the rest of the family."

"Alright" with that said Road grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her door and we disappeared from the forest, leaving only a blood stain on the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Hope This Was Alright~<strong>_

_**I Will Try To Make The Next Chapter Longer~**_

_**Please Review~**_

_**Farewell For Now~**_


	3. Meeting The Family

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Meeting The Family_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's Pov:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 3<span>_**

**_Meeting The Family_**

Once we walked through Road's door I was met to a pink room full of dolls. The dolls were everywhere around the room and there was a four post bed that was just pink. Road continued to pull out of that room and to a set of dark wood double doors. There was talking coming from the other side of the door and I was starting to get nervous.

**"It's alright nephew. Calm down, just breathe in and out."**

I did as Neah said and it calmed me down a bit.

"Thanks Uncle Neah."

Road opened the doors and I walked in. There was a long dining table and only three people sat at the table. There was Tyki, Sheryl and the Millennium Earl. Road dragged me closer and said "Millenie, I brang Allen with me."

The Millennium Earl stood up and walked till he was standing in front of me. His everlasting smile still there but it looked a little wider. He cleared his throat and spoke in a serious voice. "Allen Walker, do you wish to join the Noah clan?"

I looked him in the eye. "Yes, Lord Millennium. I wished to make the Order pay for what they did to me."

Road had a bright smile on her face and ran to hug me. "YAY! Allen is joining us."

She was hugging me and I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug. When I saw my arm I noticed they still had some of my blood on them so that means I am still covered in it. I let go and so did Road.

"Do you reckon I could go clean myself up before I meet the rest of the family?"

The Earl just nodded and looked over to Road and Tyki. "Tyki-pon, go and show Allen to a room where he can clean himself up and Road go find some clothes for him."

"Yes Millenie~" Road giggled and grabbed Allen's hand and left with Tyki following behind.

We arrived in a room that had crimson red wallpaper and dark wood flooring. It had a four posted bed in the far left hand corner. The sheets on the bed were black and the blanket was grey. There was an on sweet and a walk in closet. There was also a black piano in the right hand corner with white keys.

The room was beautiful and much better than the one at the Order.

I walked further in to the room and Road let go of my arm and ran in to the wardrobe and came out with a white long sleeve top, black pants, black jacket and with a crimson red ribbon.

I walked in to the bathroom and quickly undressed and turned on the shower and wash all the blood and dirt off. I got out and dried myself and quickly put on the clothes Road grabbed. I looked at myself in the mirror and combed my hair with my fingers.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Road sitting on the floor and Tyki sitting in a chair.

Road jumped off the floor and ran towards me. She flung herself at me and rapped her arm around my neck and said "Allen, you look good in what I picket out."

She let go and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dining room, Tyki following behind.

"Road, you could let go of the shounen. You don't have to cling to him."

"Shut up, Tyki. You're just jealous that I get to hold Allen's hand."

They bickered like this for a while but when they bickering I was talking to Neah.

"Neah, is it always like this between these two?" I thought.

**"Sometimes. Are you nervous to me the rest of the family?"**

"A little but I'm happy that I'll finally have a family."

Neah smiled at this if anyone needed a family it was Allen. All of his so called 'friends' betrayed him because he was becoming a Noah. If they were his true friends, they wouldn't have left him to be killed by the Order.

We arrived at the dark coloured doors and Tyki opened the door and we all walked in to the room. There were nine people sitting down in the chairs at the table. Road grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a seat next to her's. When Tyki sat down, the Earl walked in and sat at the head of the table.

"Good evening, my lovely family." The Earl said in a jolly voice. "We have a new family member. Please, introduce yourself."

They nodded; the first person to stand was Tyki. "Tyki Mikk, the Third, Noah of Pleasure." Tyki sat back down and the person next to him looked like him, but his features were sharper. 'I think he said his name was Sheryl.' "I'm Sheryl Camelot, Fourth, Noah of Desire."

The next was Wisely, who had demon eyes along his brow and white hair, much like my own. He is the fifth Noah, Wisdom.

The next had spikey hair and sunglasses. His name is Maashiima, The seventh, Noah of Pity.

Next were the twins Jasdero and Devit. They were the Noah of bond, ten and eleven.

The one after had triangle earrings in, his name is Fiidora, Noah of Corrosion, Sixth.

After that there was a person I think. He was wearing a striped outfit that had pomp thing on it. _His(?)_ name was Maitora, Noah of Ability, thirteenth.

The one after was Lulubell, Noah of Lust, twelfth.

After that there was Toraido, Noah of Judgement, second.

Last was Road Camelot, Noah of Dreams, Ninth. When she said her's, she leap out of her chair and hug me. Once I pride her off it was my turn.

"I'm Allen Walker, Noah of Destruction, Fourteenth Also known as the Musician."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Everyone~<strong>_

_**I Have Made This Chapter A Little Longer And I Hope It Was Alright~**_

_**Also I'm Not Sure If I Should Put A Pairing In And If I Do Who Should It Be? But It Can NOT Be With And Exorcist Because They Hate Him. So Should I Do A RoadxAllen Or TykixAllen?**_

_**Please Vote Or Tell Me Which One You Want~**_

_**Thanks To My Beta CryDon'tSmile And To All The Awesome People Who Favourite, Follow And Review My Story~**_

_****Please Review And Check Out My Community If You Like Harry Potter/D-Gray Man Crossovers~****_

_**Farewell For Now Everyone~ *Waves With A Smile***_


	4. Truth

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Truth_**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>After everyone finished eating, Tyki lead me back to my room. We walked down the dark corridors of the Ark until we reach my room. I open the doors to my room and walked in, Tyki following behind.<p>

When I heard something shuffling behind me, I turned and looked at Tyki, he shuffling his deck of cards. "So, Shounen, you want a rematch. I have been practising lately so that I could beat you."

"You're on and you're not going to win this game or any." I had a smirk on my face and I could feel dark Allen rising to the surface. "Also, what are we going to be wagering for?"

Tyki tapped his chin and then he started to smirk. "How about...truth?"

I had a puzzled look on my face. What does he mean by truth? "Truth?"

"Well, it's simple we just asked each other questions, but you have to answer them truthfully."

Well there's no harm in asking questions, is there? I nodded my head and Tyki started dealing out the cards.

The first round I won because I had royal straight flush. I tapped my chin trying to think of a good question. "Hmmm... Who are you most scared of in the clan?"

Tyki didn't have to think long because he nearly shouted out the answer "Road, you should try playing one of her games. Just because we heal fast doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt." Tyki started rubbing one of his arms. I handed out the next lot of cards and surprisingly Tyki won the round. I swear I could see Tyki doing a victory dance in his head.

Tyki snapped out of his thoughts and said "How were your years with Cross?"

I had a dark shadow covering my face as I thought about the years with Cross. It was horrible all the debts, women and alcohol. I even tried poisoning him but he always ended up surviving.

I sighed, remembering that hadn't answered Tyki. "It was horrible. Cross is the devil himself there is nothing worse than that drunken womanizer. I even tried poisoning him but he always ended up surviving."

"Wow… That must have suck. The twins keep on complaining about all of Cross's debts."

"'Well, let's keep playing and not speak of _him._" Tyki shuffled the cards and was about to hand them out when I remembered something. "Hey, Tyki did you know that Cross is apparently dead. They found in his room a puddle of blood and his broken mask."

Tyki's eyes widened and his mouth a gape. "Who killed that sneaky bustard?"

"I don't know. Actually no one knows. Can you please deal the cards out already?" I nearly whine out the last sentence.

Tyki snapped out of it and handed the cards out. This round was not as shocking as the last round because I won and _not_ Tyki.

Now what to ask him… hmm… what about… "Tyki, who do you love?"

Tyki had a smirk on his face as he said "Why do you ask, Shounen?"

"N-no, reason. Just wondering because Sheryl always seems to say that you have to get married and stuff…" I looked away from Tyki. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You want to know who I love… Well, it's quite obvious… it's you." My blush just increased at what Tyki had just said.

_'Why would he like me? I'm just this cursed monster that no one will ever love.'_

**_'The question is my dear nephew is why he wouldn't like you? You're nice, loving and not to mention adorable. Do you love Tyki back nephew?'_**

_'I'm not adorable and I feel the same way towards Tyki but I'm scared that he will hurt me like everyone else.'_

**_'Trust your heart nephew and if you're too scared to tell Tyki…I will. If Tyki does hurt you nephew...I will take over and kill him.'_**

_'Alright Neah, I'll tell Tyki.'_

I looked at Tyki and I could tell he was waiting for me to say or do something. I looked down at my hands to try and hide my blush and stuttered out. "I-I love y-you to Tyki."

I kept starring at my hands but when I felt someone grab my chin and lift it up. I looked up and was met with bright golden eyes. The next thing I know is that Tyki is pressing his lips against mine. I felt his tongue prodding at my bottom lip. I open my mouth and Tyki's tongue began to explore my warm carven. I moaned and entwined my fingers in his hair. We broke the kiss, both panting. Tyki smiled at me and kissed my forehead, while whispering in my ear.

"I love you too, my dear Shounen."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello My Precious Readers~<strong>

**Sorry, If There Is Any Grammar Or Spelling Mistakes. Also Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**This Story's Pairing Will Be A Poker Pair~**

**Thanks To Everyone Who Follows,Favourites And Reviews~**

**Hope Everyone Had A Merry Christmas And A Happy New Years~**

**Please Review~**

_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_


	5. Thank You

**Chapter 5**

**Thank You**

* * *

><p><strong>Allen's Pov:<strong>

I slowly drift out of my nightmare free sleep. I felt something warm lying next to me; I snuggled closer to it and heard a thumping sound…a heartbeat. I opened my eyes to see a well-toned chest. I blushed and slowly looked up to who it belonged to. My eyes locked with bright gold, I blushed even more. "Why are you blushing Shounen?"

"N-no reason…" I looked away from Tyki's smirking face.

"So….Shounen, did you sleep well?"

I could practically hear his smirk when he said that, I snuggled back into his chest and replied. "Yes, it was the best sleep I have had since being….lock away." I shuddered and Tyki wrapped his strong arms around me.

"Don't worry Shounen. You'll never have to be lock away in _that_ place, again. Even if you do get lock away, know that I would be there soon to set you free."

Tyki nuzzled my white hair, I look up at Tyki with tears in my eyes; he leaned forward and kissed my lips tenderly. He broke the kiss and I smiled at Tyki as I let a single tear fall. I wrap my arms around Tyki's neck, pulled myself closer to him and whispered in his ear. "I love you, Tyki."

"I love you too, Shounen."

I leaned back, let go of Tyki and got out of the bed. Tyki looked at me quizzically.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower."

Tyki nodded, tossed the sheets to the side and walked over to his top which was lying on the arm chair, in the corner. He slipped it on and I walked into the bathroom.

…..

After showering, I wrapped a white fluffy towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom. I slowly walked over to my wardrobe, open it and dug in it till I had an everyday outfit which was white long sleeve shirt, black pants, black gloves and a red ribbon.

I slid on the black pants and was about to put my top on when strong arms wrapped around my waist. I twisted in his grip, till I was facing him and looked up at Tyki. I smiled up at Tyki, as one of his arms let go of my waist and dragged his fingers on the scar that ran down my chest.

I remember how painful it was when I got that scar, I also did the same thing to Tyki which made me feel a little guilty and sad. I placed my hands on Tyki's chest and pushed him back a bit. "I'm sorry I hurt you with my innocence…"

"It's alright Shounen. You actually helped me…"

I looked up at Tyki and tilted my head. "How?"

"You awakened my Noah fully. Thank you, Shounen"

Tyki leaned down a placed a kiss on my lips, we parted and I continued to get dressed.

After dressing me and Tyki walked to the dinning room.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm So Sorry That Its Short. I Will Try To Make Them Longer...<strong>

**Also Thank You To The People Who Follow And Favourite~**

**I Would Love To Give All Of You A Ghost Hug For Reviewing, It Means A Lot~**

**Please Review~**

**~KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**


End file.
